


All the Days of Our Delights

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Midsummer, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Draco and Harry sneak out of their wedding for some alone time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646596
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	All the Days of Our Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The June Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (216 words, prompt: “Midsummer”)

You sneak out sometime after the ceremony. The guests are absorbed in the celebrations, raising their glasses and chanting your names into the heavy summer air. You laugh and bring a finger to your lips.

Hands clasped together, you drag him through the humid garden and there's a firefly in his hair and his cheeks are flushed.

There's a raspberry thicket; the sprigs are heavy with plump fruit and you watch him pick one up as sweet juice bleeds down his palm. He brings it to your mouth and his fingers are sticky as they press down your tongue and his laughter envelops you, mingling with the distant buzz of may bugs. You pick up that firefly and card your fingers through the long strands of moonlight hair, drowning in enchanted disbelief: you’re his and he’s yours.

He takes off your flower wreath, untangles the fragile stems from your hair and then, he's kissing you, with raspberry lips and sweat-damp skin, he's kissing you under the stars in the stifling summer heat. His alabaster skin is painted in gold, dancing light and gives under your trembling hands, surrounds you, smelling like honey and dew.

You have to be back soon so you steal one more kiss from your husband.

After all, you’re his and he’s yours.


End file.
